End Sinister
by Jadecoyote
Summary: The story from the eyes of an Umbrella corp. Scientist. What happens when the company finds that they have better uses for one of the intellectual minds that helped create the TVirus and the antivirus?


-1End Sinister

Rated: T

Jadecoyote

(Author's Note: Read and Review)

_Outside Raccoon City _

It was a quiet morning in Raccoon City and the weather was cool outside the perimeter. I have always loved the spring time, when the air is warm and serene.

I spend my days, and most of my nights inside a stone metal fortress in the wilderness outside of Raccoon City. I'm a doctor by trade but not one that gives out pills and lolipops. My degree reads "virologist". In English it means that I have a Ph.D in the study of viruses.

I work for a secret branch of the largest conglomerate in the nation, Umbrella corp. I spend my time with test subjects and four walls. Most of the time I don't think much about being tightly locked inside the lab called the safest place outside of the large city.

Considering the fact that I am a scientist you would think that I do not believe in monsters, well you would be surprised. The work that Umbrella Corp does is known by household name its working in products to lessen aging and its environmental work. Do you think that's all? No I would laugh if you thought that. Behind the façade of helping the rest of the world the Umbrella corporation secretly creates viruses and has its hands in military bio-warfare. Recently one of the strains of viruses has gotten out and into the city. The T-Virus, lethal and horrible has now run rampant upon the city. Now the city has been overrun with the living dead. For those reasons I am stationed outside of the city and always have been.

The other reason is my personal interest in the T-Virus specifically, you see I have been infected on a large level. Umbrella corp. wanted to have someone who is infected without being mutated who has the skills to start to improve the virus and maybe work on reworking the anti- virus to stop some of the outbreak. I take it like a good little girl to keep up to regulation each day.

I moved down the hall to the elevator and the wall slid revealing a key pad and camera. I touched my fingers against the pad and waited.

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Meridean" the computer voice said. With a soft noise the door elevator doors opened and I stepped inside. "Lab." With those words the doors closed and the elevator went down. "Retina scan", I moved my face to the camera and waited. If the right voice and retina scan anyone else would become trapped in the four cold metal walls. When the doors opened I stepped opened the pressure sealed glass door and stepped within the lab.

Under the fluorescent lights I could see the cells where the test subjects were thankfully sleeping. I stepped up to one of the microscopes and looked over one of the slides and sighed softly. I could feel the familiar tug of me genes and walked over to one of the storage fridges. Pushing it open I retrieved one of the tubes and the injection device. Loading it up I swallowed the vomit at the back of my throat. It always seemed to happen when this moment came. Wrapping the rubber band around my upper arm I unblinkingly injected the serum into my blood. Sitting upon one of the stools I closed my eyes waiting. Letting out a deep breath I opened my eyes again and felt a strangeness flash in front of my eyes. I always chose to do it when the test subjects were sleeping. The only person who knew of my condition were the higher ups in the corporation.

When the sound of the phone rung through the lab I reached out and picked it up. Bringing it to my ear I let out a sigh. "Dr. Meridean, Special Lab Department" she said in her crisp business like tone.

"Dr. Meridean the outbreak is at a massive level how is your research coming?" I knew the voice was my boss, James Hess the corporate puppet that is connected to the lab department. "How bad is it?" I inquired not surprised if the worst has come due to the stupidity of the people who misused the research myself and other members of the team have created. This virus was supposed to be used for the better good, instead it was twisted and now a Grimm's Fairytale on crack. His sigh told me everything as I shook my head though he couldn't see it. "I'll get back to work" I replied to the silence before he could speak and hung up.

(I thought I should leave you hanging)


End file.
